The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to a package including a very thin double-sided substrate having both wire bond and flip chip circuitry.
Higher performance, lower cost, increased miniaturization of components, and greater packaging density of integrated circuits are ongoing goals of the semiconductor industry. Obtaining greater integrated circuit density is primarily limited by the space or “real estate” available for mounting die on a substrate such as a printed circuit board. Known packaging technologies provide for simple flip chip attachment or wire bond attachment of circuitry die to a substrate. These types of integration require a specific amount of space to achieve attachment, which results in a thickness that is determinable by the die thickness and substrate thickness. Ultra thin packages are often required for use in small, portable electronic devices, which require thin packages with small footprints.
The need to reduce package size for portable electronic device applications and the like has led to several recent innovations including, packages that include multi-chip devices utilizing flip chip and wire bond assemblies, multi-chip modules with chip size package ready configurations, and multi-chip packages that utilize stacked flip chip bonding without wire bonding. These innovative designs while reducing the size of the overall package size can be further improved and result in an ultra thin package suitable for use in even smaller electronic devices.